


A Small Thing

by Author_in_Wonderland



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_in_Wonderland/pseuds/Author_in_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz always insists on doing this specific thing. Aoba wonders why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Small Thing

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first DRAMAtical Murder fanfic! It's a very short one-shot, but I've been wanting to get this idea written down for a while, so I finally got around to it. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (Also I'm trying to look for an artist to do some sketches/drawings for this story and others I'm planning on doing. If anyone is interested, feel free to message me on my Tumblr!!! (http://dreams-in-wonder-land.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DRAMAtical Murder

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A soft hum of content came from Aoba's throat as he flipped to another page in the book he was reading. A small smile came to his lips before he let out a quiet yelp of pain. He reached up to the top of his head, pouting as he looked over to his lover. "That hurt."

Noiz pulled Aoba's hand away kissing his knuckles and then his head. "Sorry," he pulled away as Aoba blushed, and continued with what he was doing. He took the strands of blue hair and folded them over each other in a braid, being careful not to pull too hard. 

Aoba watched as he did this, a calm yet concentrated look on his face. He could never understand why Noiz enjoyed playing with and braiding his hair so much. He remembered the first time he had asked to braid it, determination in his green eyes. Aoba had let him do so curious as to why he wanted to. In the end it turned out Noiz wasn't all that skilled in braiding. It took Aoba almost a half hour to get his hair untangled. (he had never been more thankful for the loss of his hair's hyper sensitivity). And it took him another half hour of kisses and gentle touches to convince a frustrated Noiz that it was okay and that he would show him how to braid properly. As expected with a few lessons from Aoba, he picked up fast becoming quite good at it. Aoba was almost jealous with how quickly he learned it. It took him forever to get it right when he was younger. 

Aoba continued to watch him out of the corner of his eye, smiling. He still wasn't sure why Noiz insisted in doing it, but he found it sweet, none the less. As he though about it, he wondered if maybe he secretly liked doing hair. If that were true, maybe him and Koujaku and something in common. At that, he let out a giggle. As if. 

Noiz paused his hands, lifting an eyebrow at him in curiosity. "Something funny?" Aoba grinned at him. "I was just wondering if you and Koujaku would be able to get along over hair." Noiz's face quickly took a sour look. "Like I'd ever get along with that old man." He shook his head in mock, (and maybe a hint of real) disgust. "Why would you even think that?"  
"Well you always want to braid and play with my hair, so I thought maybe you liked doing hair?" Aoba asked hoping to find out why.

Pursing his lips, Noiz went back to braiding, his eyebrows knitted. Aoba knew that he was thinking, so he waited. After a few minutes of silence, he reached for his book. Just as he opened the page he was on, Noiz spoke. 

"It's not like I want to braid anyone else's hair." He finished, and took the hair elastic around his wrist, tying off the end. Aoba turned around to face him, pulling the braid around to hang on his shoulder. "So it's not because of a secret love of hair," said Aoba grinning. Noiz rolled his eyes at him. "No it isn't." He made a small grimace. "But...in a way, that old man does have something to do with it."

"Ehhhh? Really?" Aoba looked at him with wide eyes. Noiz scowled. "Well he's the one who pushed my buttons. When we were in Midorijima visiting, you remember that time I got left in the living room with him and Clear, while you helped Tae in the kitchen?"

Aoba nodded. He remembered alright. He had been worried that there wouldn't be a living room left if they were stuck together without him there. 

At his gesture of recognition, Noiz went on. "Clear asked Koujaku to tell us about when you were younger. He told us a bunch of stuff." Aoba made a horrified and embarrassed face that made made Noiz smirk. "he also mentioned about your hair and how it had always been long because you refused to cut it, something about being able to feel it. Then the smug bastard went on to say how he had been the only person you let so much as touch it." The annoyance on Noiz's face showed. "So I wanted to show him. That you would allow me to do more than touch it. That I could do something for you that no one else could. Especially him." After his confession, Noiz looked away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. Aoba stared at him, processing what he said. 'Well that explains why he had been so irritated the first time when he messed up,' he thought to himself. Sometimes Noiz was too cute! He started chuckling.  
Noiz turned to glare at him "Why-" he was cut off as Aoba tackled him in a hug. He instinctively wrapped his arms around him in response. "Aoba?" 

"You're silly, you know that?" He replied, pulling away enough so that they could look at each other. "You do realize there are a lot of things that I only let you do right?" he cupped Noiz's cheek, smiling at him. 

"Oh really?" The blond gave him a mischievous look. "Care to tell me exactly what those things are?" He said, his hand moving lower along Aoba's back to rest on his behind. Aoba glowered at him, heat rising to his face. "S-stupid! Don't try to make me say embarrassing things!" He pinched the cheek he had been holding.

"Ow, ow! Alright!" Noiz laughed, pulling he head away. He tightened his arms around his boyfriend, quickly moving so he was now laying on his back. Aoba let out a squeak of surprise. Noiz smiled at him and brought their foreheads. "I do know there are other things. But even though braiding your hair is a small thing, it still feels special to me." He kissed him gently on the lips. "Not to mention you look unbelievably good looking with braided hair."

The perverse look he gave Aoba, made the older man blush heavily. "Idiot!" He puffed his cheeks out, gaze averted in embarrassment.

"It's true," said Noiz with a smirk. He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I can hardly hold myself back," he took Aoba's earlobe between his teeth, sucking softly before pulling away. Aoba shivered, flushing a deep red. "P-perverted brat! You just finished with my h-hair! You'll ruin it if y-you do anything.." he stuttered, trailing off.

"Well, then I'll just have to braid it again afterwords, won't I?" responded Noiz with a cocky grin. All Aoba could to was pout before he was kissing him. 

It seemed it was going to be a night filled with things only Noiz was allowed to do.


End file.
